There's Something About Lana
by Rachelqueen
Summary: Eren Yaeger is put on trial for his titan abilities. Lana Mount decides to crash his trial after being gone for 2 years. But Lans has something odd. She has super human abilities.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lana Mount. I don't know how I got my powers, but I sure have mastered them.

Some might say that I'm too immature for them. Some people fear me. And some tried to experiment on me. Like the military police.

10 years ago, I was in Eren Yaeger's position. Literally in his position. My hands were cuffed behind me and I was forced to knee for 3 hours while the military police and reacon corps argued over who would have control over me. But at that time, I hadn't mastered teleportation so I couldn't really go anywhere. Actually I hadn't mastered anything. But I eventually chose the military police. The moment I went with them they tortured me. They locked me in a cell in a dark basement for 7 months. Luckily for me in those 7 months I mastered the basics. When they came down to finally begin their second experiment. As soon as they unlocked my handcuffs, I froze everyone in the room. Not like with ice but just internally. They all stood there without moving. The only thing they could move was there eyeballs.

My body by that time was only 85 pounds. I started to run. Then some guards found me and chased after me. They called backup. When they finally captured me once again, I tried to teleport again.

This time I pleaded that I didn't fail.

I thought about the place where I wanted to teleport to and suddenly I couldn't feel my legs. Then my waist. Then the rest of my upper body.

I fell hard against the grassy ground. I clutched the flowers below my hand. I stood up and looked at my surrounding. They daisy field on the mountain right outside the walls.

I looked down at my body. I couldn't believe it. I had successfully teleported.

I jumped in the air in happiness.

Since then I switched to the Reacon Corps. I've mastered way more. 2 years ago I was kicked out of the Reacon Corps. In that time being I spent my time traveling through dimensions and traveling through time. It's been a month since I've returned back to my original time period. All the news that's happened so far hit me like a train.

Well enough of me. Let's get back to the present. I am currently standing in front of the court doors. Eren Yaeger is being put on trial today. He has the ability to transform into a titan. That's amazing. Even I can't do that.

His trial just began a few minutes ago.

I'm in my Reacon Corps uniform. They will sure be in for a hell of a surprise when they see me.

I pushed open the large wooden doors and stepped. A gust of wind hit me.

"Did you miss me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

I felt every pair of eyes turn in my direction. Then gasps were made.

The commander sitting at the top alone stood up.

I looked over at the body tied to the floor. Whom I'm guessing is Eren.

I began to walk towards him.

"Stop right there!"

I paused.

"That's her! That's the freak that was fired from the Reacon Corps!"

"Arrest her!"

Many insults were passed through the air above me. I'm guessing everybody recognized me.

"Silence!"

Then all at once the voices stopped. The man at the top glared heavily at me.

I swallowed. Everybody who was sitting in the seats kept their eyes glued on me. I looked around all of them and caught Commander Erwin's glance. Next to him stood Captain Levi. They hadn't changed a bit.

"Sir! That is Lana Mount! She was the one that disappeared for 2 years! She should have her arrested!" A female voice yelled.

My knees were shaking. God I should've never came back in the first place.

"Lana?" Erwin asked walking down the seats.

"Commander get back!" Another female voice yelled. It was Petras. Another person I had forgotten about.

He stopped when he reached the bottom.

Forget this. I'm leaving.

Then I caught Eren's stare. Oh yeah. I came here to help him. Ha.

I took a deep breath.

"I came back a month ago." I said.

Nobody responded.

"I understand that Eren Yaeger is being put on trial due to his titan abilities as is being given two options on where to go. Correct?" I asked.

Eren stared back at me with a confused expression.

Once again nobody responded.

I looked down at the floor. Nope I have to do this for him. I know what it's like to be tied down. Just because people fear you.

People like us have to stick together.

"Well anyways I'm here to offer him a third option." I informed.

The third option was that he could come with me. Anywhere. I could drop him off at another universe. Anywhere but here.

"Kill her now!"

"Men! Get your guns ready!"

"No wait!"

I stood there in shock. I heard the loading of the guns in all directions. This was a horrible idea.

The crowd began murmuring and applauding.

"Fire!"

The gunshots rang. I brought my hands to the air and set them on both sides of the room.

I stopped the bullets.

The crowd cried.

The bullets were floating in midair only inches away from me.

"Fire!"

Before the had time to go again I lifted their guns and pulled them apart. I stood in the center of the court. Their gun began separating into tiny pieces right above them.

The crowd was now screaming in horror.

Now I'm angry.

"I am here to give Eren Yaeger a third option!" I yelled.

I walked towards him once more.

I noticed a girl about his age running down the seats.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled.

I turned my hand to her and froze her.

"Mikasa!" A little blonde boy says.

The crowd was seriously freaking out.

"Everybody needs to calm down!" I yelled.

The crowd quieted down.

I turned to Eren.

"Okay Eren, you don't know me but I want to help you." I said softly.

He stiffened.

"Help me? How?" He asked.

"I'm Lana Mount. 10 years ago, I was in your very position," I began.

I began to walk towards him again. I stopped a few inches in front of him.

"I can help you. I've visited an alternative universe where titans don't exist. I've traveled thousands of years into the future and past." I explained.

I stuck out my hand gently.

I lifted the metal in between his cuffs.

"Huh?"

I removed his cuffs without moving at all.

"Join me." I spoke.

He stared at my hand.

I gave him the brightest smile I could manage.

"Don't be shy."

He closer his eyes. His hand began to near mine.

Then I felt his hand against mine.

* * *

**What the fuck did I just write **


	2. Chapter 2

**So a few of you guys wanted me to turn this into a multiple chapter story so here you go(: you should also check out my other AOT fanfic on my profile! It's labeled as 'Courage is Nothing Without Fear'**

Well this went easier than I thought. Well I guess we better get out of here before anyone else tries anything. Although none of their guns work.

As soon as his palm reached mine he stood up. He let go and brought his hand up. It was surprisingly kinda sweaty.

Before I knew it, he had swung his fist up to my face.

"What did you do to Mikasa?!"

"Ow...that actually kinda hurt." I muttered while I rubbed my cheek.

Damn. I just want to help.

"You know you hit pretty hard for a-" I began.

"What did you do to Mikasa?!" He repeated grabbing my shoulders aggressively.

Okay. Okay. No more soft Lana.

"Listen here you little punk," I began pushing him back a little.

I grabbed his wrists. I let the heat flow to my hands. Another one of my specialties is fire. I can transport it anywhere in my body without burning. Not to mention I can control the temperature.

"I just want to help you. I'm not gonna kill your friend because I'm nice like that but if you ever hit me again I will not hesitate to shove this," I continued.

I removed my fist from his right wrist and brought my hand up to the air. It was completely on fire.

"Down your throat." I threatened. Okay I'm not mean or anything but he actually hit me.

His brows furrowed. He looked like he wanted to say something back but nothing came out. It was probably best if he didn't.

"Sir both prisoners are free we need to arrest both of them now!"

"I don't think putting two freaks together will work."

Freaks? I am not a freak. And neither is Eren. We're just different because we have obscured abilities that are extremely powerful and cool.

I kept a glare on Eren and he kept his glare on me.

Why are boys so complicated. I just want to help. It's not like I actually want to kill him. I don't.

"Lana dear, I'm afraid you can't just take him. I decide where he can go." The old guy with glasses said from his safe spot above.

I turned back to Eren. His angry expression had disappeared. I let go of him and let my hands cool.

"Sorry." I said to him.

His wrists were bright red.

I looked around and suddenly felt very embarrassed. I had just made a big fool of my myself in front of a lot of people. I was punched in the face and rejected. Yup this was suddenly turning into the worst idea I had ever had. I guess the only thing I can do now is to start over.

I pushed him back down on the floor and put his cuffs over his wrists again. He made no attempt in trying to escape. I picked up the metal bar that kept them locked down.

As soon as I picked it up it began to melt in my hands.

I looked back up.

"Hehe." I laughed nervously.

"She's evil!"

I began to hear insults once more. I did my best to ignore them. I didn't feel like I was evil. I felt like I had a beautiful gift that everybody wished they had. But I'm sure the gift wasn't evil. At least I don't think so.

"Silence!"

The crowd hushed down.

Eren kneed on the floor and I sat next to him in that criss-cross-applesauce style type thing.

I sighed. This situation was a disaster.

The room was actually very cold. It sent chills up my spine.

"Lana, I can't let you take him but I can offer you something else."

I sprung. Something else? Like what? All I want to do is help.

"I can offer you your old spot back on the Reacon Corps."

My face lit up. Yes! I would love that. I missed fighting titans with a group again. Oh! I'll get to see everybody again!

"I do realize that firing you was a mistake. We could use your supernatural abilities to defend humanity and now that we finally have a hold of you, we want you back. In fact, I'll promote you as squad leader."

The crowd began to murmur. Fuck them. I'm getting my job back! And a new squad! This was the best day ever.

I stood up.

"Of course." I replied with a smile.

"No you can't be serious!"

"We should just kill her now!"

"I don't want my kids to grow up in a society with her!"

I sighed. 'Just ignore them' I told myself again.

"Okay then. You're in." He said flatly.

My smile intensified.

"Don't make me regret this." He adds.

I nodded.

Yay! I get my spot back! At least one good thing came out of this. I just hope Eren is put in the Reacon Corps. He could use some advice from another 'freak'.

Finally I can go on expeditions outside the walls with my old friends again! This was so exciting. I was planning on going back to New York but I don't think I'll ever leave now. This is truly my home.

"Well I'll be leaving. I'll let you continue your trial." I stated.

"You can't leave I just gave you your job back!"

"I'm not leaving. I mean I'm leaving but not the city. I'm just gonna chill outside the walls or something." I replied.

I looked around. Eren's frozen friend caught my eye. Oh yeah her.

I reactivated her molecules. She went back to her original mission.

But by that time I was already gone.

* * *

I was walking around the Reacon Corps head quarters. Gosh I hadn't been here in years. I missed everything. And everyone. I had so many fun memories here. And some bad but mostly good. But there was one guy I had some history with. Erwin. We dated up until he fired me and I kinda never got to see him again. Until now. I hope it wasn't awkward between us. On the brighter side, he was on my good side.

I was pacing in between 2 pillars.

But then again, I did make a few enemies while I was here. Just a few among the trainees that joined. It was a group of 3 girls that constantly talked about me. It irritated me but they continued. I don't know if they're here now but if they are, I'll be able to get my revenge. In the mean time I can-

"Lana!"

I spun around quickly to see Hanji running in my direction with open arms.

"Hanji!"

I moved away from the pillars and ran to her.

We hit each other's chests as our arms intertwined. She was running her hands down my back. God I had missed her so much.

We pulled apart and she immediately bombed me with questions.

"Where have you been?! I missed you so much! There's so many titan experiments we could've done together!" She yells ecstatically.

I began to smile.

"I've been everywhere! I missed you so much!" I yelled back.

"When I saw you enter the court room I thought 'Oh my god it's Lana!' Haha!"

I laughed.

Her glasses glimmered with the sun.

"Yup it was me." I replied.

She hugged me again. By how hard she was hugging, I could tell she probably never wanted to let go. But that's okay because neither did I. It's only been 2 years but it feels like so much more. I think I missed this time period the most. I had grown up in this one anyways. The future wasn't much for me. Well despite all the impressive technology and well fortified areas against the titans, I belonged in the past. All those other universes with no titans didn't compare. Sure they were great and had even more amazing technology but I belonged with my old team fighting titans and defending our walls. This place was my true home. My one and should be only.

I sighed into her shoulder. I'm just so happy right now.

She pulled apart and grabbed my shoulders.

"C'mon let's go say hi to everybody else!"

* * *

I looked upon the giant castle that stood before me. The new headquarters for the survey corps. Also the perfect place to hide Eren Yaeger. I was very excited to hear that they gained custody of him. That'll mean we'd have more time to chat.

"Let's go see the titans!" Hanji exclaimed as she grabbed my hand.

She dragged me behind her as we entered the castle.

It was very pristine but very dusty. There wasn't one piece of furniture that wasn't covered in dust. It was on the candle wax to the paintings.

She led me through corridors of hallways. There was many people cleaning the rooms. They were even hanging from the ceiling to get to the windows. I'm sure it would take at least a week to completely clean this place. No maybe even a month! This place was huge!

"Here we are!"

I looked forward to see Hanji leading me to an exit. The sunlight glowed bright outside against the sandy pavement.

I felt a wave of heat blow over me as soon as we stepped outside. There was many Garrison members. I looked to my left and saw the 2 titans. Their arms were nailed to the floor and they had metal collars around their necks. They had poles sticking to the floor.

"Holy damn!" I yelled.

Some of the members turned in my direction. I immediately began to hear whispers being passed around.

"That's Sonny,"

She says pointing at a blonde one who was siting up.

"And that's Bean!" She adds pointing to a brown haired one who had his face on the ground sideways.

They were actually kinda small. Hm. Kinda expected some 15 meters ones. Who cares! They're still titans!

We took a few steps closer to Bean.

Bean began to growl.

Oh I love a challenge.

He lunged his face forward and chomped his teeth. We jumped back in surprise.

"Haha!"

"Please get back!"

"It's dangerous you're to close!"

No way! This is too fun!

As the other besides us began to panic as Bean continued to lunge to us, I came up with a plan.

I walked closer to Bean and stuck my hands out in front of him. I pulled cells from the air and stuck them together creating a purpleish see through force field in front of Bean.

This time when he lunged toward, his face hit the shield causing him to bounce back.

"What the-?" I hear someone mutter.

"Totally awesome!" Hanji exclaims.

"Now we can get closer to Bean!" I declare.

She took my hand and we ran behind the shield. Bean continued to try to reach us but hit the shield. Everyone but us began to panic in astonishment and confusion.

Sonny looked down at Bean then at us. He couldn't reach us due to his metal collar.

"Lana Mount is to report to the mid gate to select squad members to the newest squad set named 'Team Inferior' or squad Lana." Somebody calls out from the exit on the green carp on the left.

Squad members? Wait I actually get a squad of my own? Holy shit! I thought he was kidding. This day was going fantastic!

"I'll be right back!" I said to Hanji.

"Hurry back!" She says as she continues to place her hand on the force field.

I turned away and headed for the stranger who was dressed in a Survey Corps uniform that had called me.

"Follow me." He said as soon as we exited the carp.

He began walking through a narrow hallway while I trailed behind him.

I can't believe I actually get my own squad. This is a dream! I get my own team of people who I can boss around. Not just that but they'd be my newest friends. I want to split it. Half boys and half girls. Gosh this was so exciting! But I really can't believe I was promoted that quickly. I mean, no matter how badly they wanted me back...that's just a bit too early and c'mon I don't think I'm that helpful.

Right?

"Here are the top 10 free members. You may choose up to 6 but no lower than 3." The man spoke.

I walked in front of him. 10 young faces stood lined up together. They all had serious expressions and they all saluted.

Hmm. I guess I'll take 4. 2 boys and 2 girls. I'll do the girls first.

I began to walk in front of them.

I smiled awkwardly at them. They maintained their serious expressions. It kinda made me nervous. I want to choose some fun outgoing kids but their expressions made it difficult to decide.

I walked to the end where a short brunette stood.

She seemed promising.

"Um...how about you." I suggested standing in front of her.

"Introduce yourself." The man ordered.

She took a step forward.

"Katy Argon at your service." She said bodily.

Mmm. I guess she'll do.

"Okay Katy, you'll do." I said.

She nodded.

"Argon stay as you are."

"Yes sir."

I began walking back to the beginning of the row. Okay let's see one more girl. Hmm. There sure was some pretty decent looking ones. But I think I need a tall girl this time. Katy was at least 5'2. Or maybe lower. Or maybe- Okay that's not the point. I need to choose another girl now.

In the middle I saw a tall tough looking blonde. She had grey eyes and blonde bangs covering her right eye. Okay you're my number 2.

"You." I said to her.

She took a step forward.

"Jessie Fleel at your service." She spoke.

Jessie? Hmm. Okay then.

"Okay you're in."

Now a boy. I looked around the line. There was 5 boys. They were all pretty tall and muscular those this choice shouldn't be that hard to find a strong reliable one. They were the top 10 after all.

The one at the front of the line caught my eye. I walked over to him. He had sleek dark brown hair parted on both sides and olive green eyes.

"And you." I said.

He took a step forward.

"Finn Latoya at your service." He spoke.

His voice was surprisingly very teenish. I'm sure that's a good sign of um wisdom? Something like that. Anyways he'll do.

Okay now let's see. One more guy. Hm. I looked around the line once more. Okay last one.

I looked at all of their faces. Their faces said I'm prepared but their eyes said holy shit. I smiled. I actually wonder how old they are. Hm. Maybe like 19 or 18. Ehh. Who knows. All I know is- Okay stop! I need to find a boy.

I spotted another brunette. He had brown eyes and black hair. Typical. Okay I pick him.

"And last but not least, you." I said to him.

He took a step forward like the others.

"Edward Curt at your service." He said.

Finally I've picked all of them. And I do feel terrible bad for not picking the other ones. As soon as I said 'last but not least', a wave of disappointment hit a few faces. But whatever. They can grieve it and get over it. Now for the ones I have picked we can all become a happy family. Well unless of course one of us dies or anything. But that'll never happen. I hope. Hehe.

"That'll be all." I said to the man who brought me here.

"The 4 of you forward, stay as you are. The rest of you, dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

One by one they all began to leave. The man who took me here followed after them. I looked over at my new squad members. They maintained their serious faces and salutes. As soon as I saw the man leave far away enough, I made first contact with my members.

"You guys can stop that now." I suggested.

They put their arms down and Katy let out a quick sigh.

"Major thank you so much for choosing me." Katy squealed.

I looked down at her.

"Well you guys seemed like the top 4." I said nervously.

"Really Major, it's an honor." Finn added.

"Oh please. Call me Lana." I suggested.

"Okay...Lana!" Katy states.

I smiled at her.

Well this is my team. We will be like 1 from now on. So right now while it's kinda awkward for all of us maybe I should do something to break the tension. Edward and Jessie hadn't spoken once besides telling me their names.

I glanced at each one of them.

They just stood there starring at me.

"So...what now?" I asked

"Your orders uh Lana." Edward replied.

Oh yeah I'm the leader. What are we gonna do now. I've never actually been in charge. Let alone in the military. It's actually lunch time right now so it'd be a good time to get to know each other.

"Let's go eat lunch. Together."

* * *

"It was all really weird at first," I explained.

I was sitting across from Hanji in the cafeteria. I was telling her about all of my adventures between the 2 years I was gone. I was currently telling her about how traveling universes went.

She starred wide eyed at me the entire time. She had a huge smile on her face and she constantly asked questions which I didn't mind.

"Whenever I want to go to a different one, my mind transports to another realm where I can choose which one I want to go to. They give me suggestions but most of the time I pick my own." I continue.

"That's amazing! Lana...you have to take me with you some time!" She suggests.

Take her? I had never actually taken a regular person with me. I mean I had actually only met 2 people like me. A boy and a girl. I was traveling through different versions of earth and I happened to land on theirs. Cathy and Andrew.

"Well I guess we can go sometime. When we run out of cleaning products we can stop by Target with Levi." I say.

Yes! That would actually be very fun. It would also be funny to see what each one of them would do at a Target.

_"Target?"_ She asks.

"I'll explain when we get there." I responded.

She smiled. She took a sip from her cup and set it back down with a clink. Her shoulders slummed down in a regular position and she adjusted her glasses.

I know this drill. I had seen it rarely but I knew what it meant. She was about to get serious. I knew we were gonna switch to another topic soon. But what I could never predict was what that topic was gonna be.

"Lana," she begins.

I turn to look at her. Here it goes.

"Have you talked to Erwin yet?" She asks.

Yup. These topics always took me by surprise. I wasn't scared to say he was my ex but what he last said to me kinda broke my heart a bit.

_"I'm breaking up with you._

_You're fired. Now get out_

_of my office."_

It pained me even today but I had gotten over him already. I would be lying if I said he didn't look extremely and exceedingly handsome but I'd also be lying if I said I still wanted him.

"No but I'm back now. I mean we're going to have to communicate sooner or later." I replied truthfully.

She nodded. "He told me he regrets it. He regrets telling you that. I'm not saying that he wants to get back with you but he really missed you. Since you left it looked like something was bothering him." Hanji explained.

I had to admit, all this information that she was telling me made my stomach feel jumpy but I had gotten over him already. I will never hop on that train again. Of course I'm not gonna get with another guy just to make him jealous I mean how childish is that? All I'm gonna do is accept his apology and try to go on like nothing ever happened between us.

"Well, I don't want to get back with him. I'm just trying to move on with my life." I said to her.

She starred at me. She seemed to be pensive in her thoughts. Hm now what exactly was she thinking? Maybe I'll just take a sneak inside her head and read those thoughts.

I turned to face her.

_My plan is failing. I_

_want Lana and Erwin_

_back together but_

_she doesn't want_

_anything to do with_

_him now._

I looked away. Whoa. That's kinda radical.

She rubbed her temples and began to smile. She had put those thoughts to the side.

"Now, please tell me more about Target!"

* * *

I had spent my first day back on the Survey Corps with Hanji. I met so many new people and I learned so many new things that had happened while I was gone. Like titan experiments and how expeditions went. In fact, tomorrow Hanji and I were going to experiment on Sonny and Bean. We were just going to do it my way. And I had all sorts of magic tricks up my sleeve.

We were skipping along the long hallways to where Eren was. He is under Levi's supervision so he's on his squad. Along with Petra, Gunther, Eldo and Oluo. They are the special operations squad. Also know as the best and strongest squad. I'm glad Eren was placed on his squad. I'm really just glad the Survey Corps just got a hold of him. Now we can have a real conversation.

"They should be here." Hanji leads.

I trail after her as she tries to open a wooden panel. She finally lifts it up and pushes open the door.

"Hello Levi squad." She greets with her hand in the air.

I walk in after her and I feel every pair of eyes on me. Except for Levi's and Hanji's. But the one pair that I paid most attention to, was Eren's. He was sitting at the end of the wooden table across from Levi.

"Lana, it's good to have you back." Eldo compliments.

"Thanks."

"You're early." Levi finally says before taking a sip from his cup.

"I just couldn't help myself! I had to see him for myself." Hanji says referring to Eren.

I run past Hanji and stop in front of Eren. His position stiffened as he turns his body around to face me.

"Hiya Eren! No hard feelings about earlier right? I don't want to kill you! Well not unless I'm forced to." I explain with a big smile.

He's probably freaked out by me. But ehh if we're both staying on the Survey Corps, he might as well get to know the real me. So right now, I let the real me apologize.

"Thanks Lana...uh it's just...you kinda creep me out." He admits.

You think fire is creepy Eren? Well then, watch this.

"Creep you out?" I asked.

I suddenly felt my hair grow shorter and my muscles enlarge. My face became more masculine and my legs got a little shorter.

"How do I creep you out?" I asked in his voice.

His breath hitched and he opened his mouth partly.

"Uh!" He muttered surprisedly.

Hanji laughed.

I had morphed into him. Just something else I mastered. It was fun whenever I felt like I needed to be someone else for the day. But I think that doing this just creeped him out even more.

Oluo laughed. "You better get used to that brat."

I turned back to face Eren and morphed back to me. Everything went back to my original features.

He still did seem a little surprised.

"Lana, Erwin wants to see you across the quad in the mapping room. Tell him I'm on my way." Levi orders.

He takes a sip from his cup.

Ah shit. But I don't want to see Erwin. Well not right now at least. He's probably just gonna baffle on and on about how sorry he is or something like that. But why would Levi be coming? Unless he isn't going to apologize and it'd be about something else. Maybe some secret plan or a secret suggestion for a threesome. Who really cares?

"Now!"

Ugh Levi was using his captainy tactics on me again.

"You're no fun sometimes." I said to him.

I looked back at Eren one more time before ruffling his hair. His shoulders skimmed as soon as I did it.

"See you around kid." I said to him after I had turned around and began walking out of the room. 'Goodbyes' were thrown at me aimlessly.

I returned the favor with a small wave as I closed the paneled door behind me. I took a step outside and took in a deep breath. I now had to finally speak with Erwin. The conversation I dreaded the most.

I turned my heel and began walking to the mapping room.

Night had fallen and the only source of light was the flaming torches hanging on the walls outside. The stars were shining bright in the sky next to the glimmering moon.

You know I really forgot how nice space looked from a planet. The last planet I visited in this solar system was Mars. I had made my own little glass home there. Then I realized how lonely I was and I left.

I turned a corner.

I really don't want to see Erwin. Even if it's not about our relationship. I mean, he's my ex. It'll kinda be awkward. We have to pretend like nothing ever happened between us. It has been 2 years since I left. He obviously has to have gotten over me in those 2 years. I know I have but if a conversation with him lights up a spark in me again then I wouldn't hesitate to try to burn it down. I promised myself I would never ride that train again.

In other universes, I did meet other guys but our relationships only lasted from 3 to 4 weeks before corrupting horribly. I just didn't want to be in love again. I like being a free spirit. But I'll have to admit...it'd be nice to have someone protect me from danger and flirty boys every now and then.

I only know one guy who ever did that besides Erwin.

Andrew.

He was a guy I met with abilities like me. Him and Cathy. I bunked with them for a few weeks and we all definitely got close. In their version of Earth, they were the only humans left on it. Everything else was just ruins. They said they appreciated the peace. Although Cathy was extremely outgoing and hilarious, Andrew was a quiet type of guy. We knew he was strong but he seemed anti social and angry most of the time. He had charming features but he was only a friend. Whenever we'd all go out together at some other universe, some guy would try to hit on either Cathy or Me and he'd come in sweepingly by our side and completely scare the shit out of them. Not just with his ability to change his eye color to red or his muscle but his height as well. He was a towering 6'5. Cathy and I looked like dwarfs when we stood next to him. She was a short 5'2 and I ranked a good 5'8.

Cathy on the other hand was carefree. She had the most adorable freckles and short black hair. She was very socialize-able but her personality was considered to be a 'weirdo' or 'freak'. She was very random but I didn't consider her anything bad. People would often snicker about her and Andrew and I would have to get them to back off. We were all very protective of each other. We-

"Geez you walk damn slow Lana." Levi crowed behind me.

I turned around only to see him making his way towards me and stopping next to me.

Huh? I was barely making it halfway to the mapping room. I do remember stopping a few times to think about stuff but I wasn't that slow.

"There's no stopping you talking to Erwin so stop stalling and walk the hell faster." He spewed before walking past in front of me.

I couldn't help but think he was right. He knew I really dreaded talking to Erwin. And yes part of me was walking slow on purpose but I wouldn't consider that much as to be stalling.

Levi had already made it to the mapping room. Shit I'm gonna look bad if I arrive late. I'm too tired to run the rest of the journey so I'll just shortcut it.

_Teleport._

I arrived outside the wooden door. It was already creaked open a bit so I could see what was going on inside.

I saw Erwin, Mike and Levi at a table with a candle in the middle. They had papers laid out in front of them. They most be important. Damn I don't want to sit through a lecture.

But I have to go in. It's gonna be alright. It won't be awkward and it'll go by fast I told myself.

I took a deep breath and opened the door gently.

All 3 men turned and faced me quietly as I shut the door behind me. I walked quickly next to a chair next to Mike and sat down next to him.

I caught Erwin's glanced and looked away immediately. He looked back down at the papers on the table.

"So...what's so important?" I asked nervously.

Erwin looked up from the table.

Okay be cool. It's gonna be just fine.

"Well Lana, since you came back, we all agreed to let you in on a secret expedition mission I had planned for our next trip outside the walls." He began.

Well I was right about the secret plan part at least.

"We suspect a spy has hidden themselves between our ranks. That spy also happens to be a titan shifter, like Eren. Only this time, it's female." Mike adds.

A female titan shifter? Hmm. This person has already placed themselves in disguise here then. This person will show up on our next expedition. But my question is; what's the mission then? What's the mission have to do with me or the female titan shifter?

"Within a month, we will head outside the walls for our 57th expedition. We will be bringing this years graduates along. The ones that join. The special operations squad will lead the female titan into a forest of giant trees where we will ambush and capture the titan and spy." Erwin continues.

Hm. Seems reasonable and well thought out. It may actually work but I still don't understand what I have to do with this.

"Okay that's great really I'm taken back but why am I here?" I asked a little bored.

"We figure now that the spy knows of your return, they will try to hunt you down along with Eren. You will help Levi lure her into the forest for the final attack. You can do whatever you want with her but don't kill her. We'll save that for when we capture and arrest them." Mike responds gruffly.

"My squad doesn't know and neither should yours." Levi comments.

"Wait...my squad is going outside the walls?" I asked in slight disbelief.

No no no no no. I just got my squad. I don't want them to die on me this early. I don't even know if they've ever even been outside the walls. My squad is still a newborn in my eyes.

"Your squad was the supply team. They know how to fight." Levi responds flatly.

_My squad is still stronger and better than yours Lana _he thought.

What. Levi please. Obviously your squad would be better than mine. You are the special operations squad. My squad is just Team Inferior.

"Only a handful of people who have survived before the fall of wall Maria are aware of this. Anyone else is supposed of being the spy. We assume they slipped into the ranks after." Erwin says.

This wasn't awkward at all. He was completely in commander mode. Yes! He has gotten over me. Now I can move on with my life without fearing anymore conversations with him!

"Okay so after you capture it, how do you suppose I remove the spy from the titan's body?" I asked.

The 3 men exchanged glances. Mike starred at Erwin just a little longer. Erwin finally turned back to me and answered,

"That's for you to decide."

Ah this is great! I get to see that look on the spy's face when I take him or her out of the body. That look of defeat and regret will just be priceless. I literally picture it now.

"So I can basically cut off part of the spy's body right? I mean they'll grow back anyways." I asked in joy.

"Correct."

I smiled.

I suddenly was looking forward to this mission.

* * *

I was currently running to the green carp where Sonny and Bean were being held. Someone more ratherly referred by the only ones who knew as the spy, killed both of them earlier. We just know found their evaporating bodies.

Why would they do it? Those test subjects were very valuable now I'll never get to experiment on them!

Wait wait wait.

I stopped in my tracks in the middle of a hallway.

Why am I running?

Shortcut.

I suddenly found myself inside the green carp. I heard mellow gasps behind me from the Garrison members.

In front of me lay the evaporating skeletons of Sonny and Bean. They smoke rise high into the sky mixing with the clouds.

The carp was full of people. There was Garrison, Military Police, and Reacon Corps. They were all surrounding the 2 skeletons.

They all murmured and talked over each other.

Oh my god. My stomach sank. Okay this spy was really gonna get it now. How dare they kill either one of them? Just yesterday I was playing with them and now I'll never get to experiment on them. I only know how-

"SONNY! BEAN!"

I turned around quickly to see a frantic Hanji running towards the skeletons. Oh shit! These were Hanji's after all!

She through herself in front of them. "No this can't be real! Tell me this is not happening!"

I heard more whispers behind me. They were all mainly about Hanji now.

She screamed and yelled. Hanji did always have a fetish for titans but right now she was legitimately freaking out. She was yelling as if they were her own kids.

This spy was torturing my Hanji.

When I meet this son of a bitch, they will regret the day they ever decided to mess with humanity.


End file.
